Base stations known so far, are set up in switching centers, in leased spaces, in containers in the countryside or in outdoor cabinets.
The base stations of today are quite bulky and thereby difficult to site. To lease spaces for base stations will most often be very expensive, particularly in the cities where it, on the whole, can be very difficult to find suitable spaces. In view of the expected expansion of mobile telephone networks, it will be even more difficult to find such spaces in the future. Moreover, to install and service base stations in narrow spaces is very difficult.